


Pool party

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on following imagines: “Imagine going skinny dipping with Bucky” and “Imagine making out with Bucky after a stressful mission”.





	

It always made you a bit uneasy, coming back from a mission to an empty compound. Usually, the team works together, but from time to time you are separated into groups of two or three and sent to different locations, just as you are now.

You and Bucky just got back from Germany, after you’ve completed your part of the assessment. The rest still have job to do, which gives you approximately two days of rest in your own company. Bucky, who you enjoy working with, prefers his own company, as well, the two of you parted your ways just after arriving in the tower.

The task seemed like a quick and not complicated – you were supposed to approach a scientist who was believed to be working with HYDRA and, pretending to be the one he was meant to meet with, you were to gain information you needed to continue your task. Bucky was stated in a building next to the one the meeting was held, to protect you and intervene only when you couldn’t get the job done by yourself.

Turned out, the scientist had two guards, who were informed he might be approached by someone else. You managed to fool them, though, but apparently they had an agent stationed somewhere nearby, who recognized you. Luckily, you were already in possession of the necessary info and Bucky, after you told a code word through a com, saved you from being captured and most likely tortured and killed.

You got out with nothing but a bruise on your forearm. You didn’t want to wonder how worse it would be if it wasn’t for Bucky.

However, what surprised you the most, was Bucky’s reaction. He seemed to be angry, almost furious and only hummed in acknowledgement when you thanked him for saving your ass. Perhaps the fact that you fought HYDRA made him more distant and grumpy.

You decided to not think about it too much and relax while you can. Living in a tower belonging to a billionaire has it perks and so you are going to take advantage of it. Having an opportunity, you are on your way to an indoor swimming pool.

Once you’re in the elevator, you click on the button to the lowest floor. A soft tug announces that the machine is moving down and you smile to yourself. You dreamt about it since day one of your mission and you can’t wait to jump into the warm water and loosen up. You surely deserve it after an unexpected occur during what supposed to be an easy job.

The lift stops and the door slides open. You walk out, heading to a large glass door leading to the pool. Opening it, you enter the vast, steamy place and smile again.

You already begin to feel better. A tension you’ve felt from the first day of the mission starts to ebb away and a crazy idea comes to your mind.

Since Bucky is nowhere to be seen, what’s stopping you from jumping in in your birth suit? Giggling like a teenager, who’s about to sneak out to see her boy, you shimmy out of the robe and, before you can think of how stupid this idea is, you unlace your bikini and let the bra and panties drop onto the floor.

After initial feeling of overwhelming awkwardness and self-conscious, you take a breath and note that being bare is actually freeing and fills you with a kind of excitement.

Not waiting a second longer, you lower yourself into the water, hissing silently when it washes over you. It’s a pleasant sensation, relaxing and you find yourself enjoying it immensely. You finally have an opportunity to relax as you like to, without a possibility of someone walking on you and judging you.

You swim across the pool slowly, letting out small noises of contentment every now and then as warm water helps you calm your shaken nerves, pushing the thoughts of the mission away. Yet, it allows other things to come to the front, things you rarely wanted to wonder about.

For example, your feelings for Bucky.

He was very distant, very closed when you met him. No wonder, giving the circumstances of his coming out to the world after so much time in hiding. But you found a way to work it out and he became a valuable member of the team. Oddly, the two of you were set for missions, more often than not. Steve told you that you and Bucky basically read each other’s mind when it comes to fulfilling given tasks and are more efficient together and in other pairings.

You were genuinely shocked when you realized that you felt more for Bucky than simple sympathy. He was kind and supportive when you got to know him better, even more selfless than Steve. He would literally go and take a star from the night sky if you asked him to.

But you couldn’t read his emotions. Sometimes you were sure that he felt the same pull towards you, the same attraction, but the next day – it was all gone and Bucky turned to be silent and reserved.

So, you never told him. You didn’t want to force him or put him in an uncomfortable situation while he visibly struggled with his emotions and recovery.      

Lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice when the door to the pool open and the very object of your pondering halts in his tracks.

Bucky can only see your back above the surface but he notices that your swimming suit is laying on the floor. There’s a twitch in his swimming trunks and Bucky presses a towel to his stomach to cover it.

You reach the further edge of the pool and Bucky clears his throat to draw your attention. With a light start you look over your shoulder and you push your body closer to the edge, yet you flash him a happy grin.

“Sorry I won’t get out and greet you. It would be awkward, I’m kinda, uhm…”

“Naked? Yeah, I can see your bikini,” Bucky remarks with a small smirk, tilting his head to his left and you feel your cheeks warming up. You’re bare and your crush is standing right there with a weird expression on his face.

“You outran me. Had the same idea, you know, to unwind the tension.”

“If you give me few more minutes, I’ll be gone,” you offer, seeing that he looks a bit unsure. “Let’s say, ten minutes? Is that okay?”

Bucky sighs and scratches the back of his neck, lowering his gaze.

“Damn, I kinda hoped you’d- nah, it’s stupid, never mind.”

“I would do what?” you inquire, curiosity taking the best of you as you spin around, leaning against the edge while covering your breasts with your folded arm.

Bucky glances at you briefly and bites his bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment.

“Can I join you?” he asks bashfully after few more seconds and you gasp, surprised by his question. You blink and then, out of sudden, a devilish smirk appears on your face.

“We have to be on the same terms, Bucky. I mean, you have to get naked.”

“That’s fair, I think,” he shrugs and throws his towel onto nearby deckchair, giving you an amused look when he tugs his thumbs into the waistband of his trunks.

“You’re gonna watch?” he chuckles when your cheeks turn crimson and you squeeze your eyes shut, wrinkling your nose, which Bucky fins absolutely adorable.

He does a quick work on his trunks, throwing them next to your bikini and walks down the short stairs leading into the pool.  He steps carefully, shortening the distance between you and him and when you’re sure that his crotch is underneath the surface, you open one of your eyes.

“We’re grown-ups, I shouldn’t be feeling so shy,” you say with a hint of humor, although you start feeling anxious. Both of you are naked, in the same pool and you can only hope that Bucky won’t run away.

“Y/N, relax. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I know. Anyway, your arm won’t malfunction in the water?” you ask, changing the topic, which also gives you a reason to glare at Bucky’s muscled chest and stomach.

“Nope. They made sure it was waterproof.”

“Oh, I see. Does it feel different?”

“Not really,” Bucky muses, taking one more step towards you and lifting his metal arm, waving the fingers, “I can’t actually _feel_ it, not in the sense of receiving sensations. I know it’s mine and that I control it, but it’s sort of blunt. Like touching something through a very thick blanket.”

“That’s sad…” you sigh, prompting Bucky to furrow his brows, “I realize that it’s rather a pro than a con, but at the same time, you don’t experience things fully. Like, petting a dog, for example. Does it feel the same?”

“No, and the fur tangles into it, so that sucks,” he deadpans and you giggle, seeing his mocked-devastated expression. Bucky smirks, seeing your glee. He comes a bit closer and your begins to race.

“I can’t figure you out,” you note and Bucky quirks an eyebrow, encouraging you to carry on. “One day you act like you’re on a perfect way to fall for me and the next, you’re broody and quiet. And then, two days ago, when the mission went a bit shitty, I thought you’re gonna yell at me. You looked so angry!”

In any other situation, you wouldn’t say a damn word. But now, as there are no boundaries between you, it’s more intimate and you don’t feel a need to hide your emotions. Bucky studies your face before he whispers,

“I almost lost you. I couldn’t think straight back then.”

“Why would you-? _Oh_ …” you pant when it dawns on you. Your heart skyrockets and you freeze, not wanting how to react, too astonished.

“Yeah, I had to come to terms with what I feel first. I didn’t want to scare you and I still don’t know if you feel the same, doll, and if you don’t kick me, cause I sure as hell won’t go away by myself.”

“I don’t want you to go away, silly. You think that why I invited you in?” you smile softly and reach with one hand to pull him closer, grasping on his shoulders when he stops right in front of you.

His eyes are focused on yours and you are grateful that he didn’t immediately stare at your naked torso. He wraps his metal arm around your waist and pushes you flush against his body, the other hand cups your cheek.

“Can I kiss you, doll?”

“Damn sure you can,” you murmur and a small moan escapes your lips when Bucky presses his mouth against yours in a gentle yet intense kiss. Your body instantly sets on fire as his grinds against yours, sending delicious tingles all over your skin. It feels heavenly, tasting his lips and feeling his skin against yours, something you only dreamt of happening.

You tilt your head to deepen the kiss and Bucky grunts lowly into the kiss as you part your mouth to give him access. He uses it gladly, his tongue warm and demanding but you wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s a dream comes true and you desperately tighten your grasp on his shoulder, moving your other hand to rest on the nape of his neck to bring him closer.

You feel his hard on against your stomach, hot and throbbing and a wave of desire centers in your core. You grind your hips into his, eliciting a sweet moan from Bucky when he breaks the kiss to take a breath. You don’t waste the time – you capture his lips in a searing, messy kiss, pouring all your passion and want in it and Bucky responds in kind, making your head spin from the sensation.

The making-out session soon grows to be not enough as you scratch a path across Bucky’s back and grip his butt cheek, gaining a surprised squeak from him. With a wicked grin, he opens his blue-grey eyes, filled with lust.

“We won’t make it to the bedroom, Y/N.”

“Who says we have to? There’s a pretty good deckchair right there,” you cock an eyebrow and lean in to suck on his bottom lip. Bucky doesn’t let you do much more as he scoops you into his arms, carrying you bride-style out of the pool. You use the moment to pepper his neck and jaw with open mouth kisses, making Bucky chuckle at your eagerness.

He stands you next to the deckchair and you motion for him to lay on it. You straddle him, fortunately the chair is wide enough for that, and Bucky rests his hands on your hips. He’s not rushing you, instead he just eyes your figure as if you’re world’s greatest treasure and damn, you feel as such.

You rise your hips just enough to take him in and both of you moan at the connection, your head rolling back as you sink on his dick, adjusting to his thickness. You put your hands on his shoulders again, for a support and when you start to move, Bucky keenly helps, holding on your hips to help you find a perfect rhythm.

He bucks his hips into yours every time you fall back on him, the head of his cock hitting on your g-spot with every pump and you can’t help but chant his name over and over again in a form of high-pitched cries.

His eyes are on your face and he looks at you, pleasure written on your beautiful features, trying to hold back just one more moment, just a bit longer so that you can hit your peak before he does.

With few more thrusts you’re there – you announce your climax with a long moan, digging your nails into his skin and Bucky gives in as your walls clench around his cock. He growls gutturally, holding you in place as his hips jerk up couple of times before he comes to a halt, emptying himself deep inside you.

You collapse on him and Bucky wraps his arms around you, tracing some imaginary patters on your back. You feel boneless but delighted and you nuzzle against Bucky’s neck, kissing the skin there.

“We should take a shower,” you say and Bucky chuckles.

“Together, right?”

“Of course, to preserve water and such.”

“And such, you say?” he smirks and you give him an innocent look as if you’re not currently sprawled over his naked body, equally bare and exhausted after having sex.

Bucky doesn’t say a word as he gathers you in his arms and stand up, with you wrapped around him, heading to living area. And you decide that you can get used to it.

Being in his arms in the best feeling in the world.        


End file.
